


Hot Tea and Chocolate Biscuits

by vaudevillian_girl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dan Howell, Cat/Human Dan Howell, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Phil Lester, Dd/lb, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Happy Ending, Little Space, Little!Dan Howell, M/M, Neko Dan Howell, Past Abuse, Top Phil Lester, phil is a youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaudevillian_girl/pseuds/vaudevillian_girl
Summary: "In his twenty-nine years of life Phil had never seen a hybrid, well he did see one but he had been to little to know what that person was. Growing up, Phil had learned to not judge them and to not hate those poor things."Phil is a youtuber with a monotone life, he's still trying to find his place in society and he just likes to be by himself. Until, one night, Dan shows up at his door, alone and lost.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this is my first Phanfiction ever, I hope you'll enjoy it and yeah, leave a comment if you want and if you want to come and say "hi" to me, you can find me on Instagram: phan.nichememes  
> Enjoy this first chapter, see you soon!

It was late, too late maybe, and Phil didn’t even know why he was awake, he just couldn’t sleep because of… of something in the back of his mind that was telling him to stay wide awake and wait, wait and wait. He sighed and rubbed his face, he stared at the sheet of paper in front of him where he was scribbling down his new video. He should have thought about filming it a week before, but he hadn’t had any idea until the night before. He needed something new in his life, a new start, a new topic that he could bring on the net. Hopefully he was going to find something one day.

Phil finished to write his new video before putting the pen down. It was fairly good, a bit dorky but definitely good. Phil yawned and stood up, he headed into the bathroom next to his room and turned the lights on, sighing. He was paler than usual and his hair was starting to turn brown-ish again, which meant that he needed to dye it again before filming the video. He opened the cabinet above the sink and took off his glasses, taking out his contact lenses and putting them back into the cabinet.

Phil walked out of his bathroom with only a pair of sweatpants on, he wasn’t that tired yet and he was a little hungry. He moved into the kitchen to fix himself a sandwich or a bowl of cereal, or both, both was good. He sighed and moved around waiting for the bread to get toasted and for the milk to boil. He heard a loud noise from outside and groaned, his damn neighbour was being loud again and Phil was in no state of mind to argue with that moron.

However, when the loud noise became a constant “thump” close to his front door, Phil sighed and put his flip-flops on, he walked down to his front door without wearing a t-shit and opened the door angrily. No one was outside, though, Phil felt a little confused and irritated. He needed to find out what was making that awful noise, he didn’t live in a bad neighbourhood so he wasn’t that worried. He waited for few more minutes and then headed back inside. Probably a stray hybrid was looking through a dumpster, Phil always left food out for them.

In his twenty-nine years of life Phil had never seen a hybrid, well he did see one but he had been to little to know what that person was. Growing up, Phil had learned to not judge them and to not hate those poor things, they were just struggling souls who were trying to survive in a world where people used them as a source of pleasure. Phil genuinely liked hybrids from what he had seen on TV, they were usually pretty short, always gorgeous and awfully skinny. Phil had always wondered why, it wasn’t normal and it surely wasn’t a “common characteristic”.

Phil had always been curious about them, he had always wanted to meet one and ask him every kind of question to satisfy his curiosity. He didn’t even know why people liked to use hybrids as pleasure toys, they were people after all and their bodies weren’t that different from a “normal” human. There was a lot of injustice in the world and Phil was beyond pissed, a lot of people hated hybrids, called them “filthy” or “animals” when they weren’t animals, they were hybrids.

Phil didn’t understand a lot of things, he couldn’t understand why people seemed to hated them, why people sold them or put them in a breeding house. Phil’s mom had always told him to not let people’s thoughts modify his owns, he needed to build his own culture and his own ideas, Phil was just glad to have listened to her.

Phil was independent, he lived on his own and he had a career as a youtuber, he couldn’t ask for anything else in his life. He was satisfied with what he had, of course, but he also wanted more because he knew that somehow, he could still upgrade his life. Phil was a perfectionist and everyone knew that, that was probably why no one had stuck by his side for too long.

Phil was about to take a bit out of his sandwich when someone rang his doorbell, making him groan and sigh. It was late, almost midnight, and he didn’t know who could bother him on a Saturday night. He put his sandwich back in the plate, groaning loudly, almost cursing. Phil headed to the front door again, once again without a t-shirt on. He slammed it open and looked around, again, no one was there. Phil cursed under his breathe and got back inside his apartment.

“Wait.” Phil blinked and looked at the ground, seeing a curled up boy hidden close to the corner of his house. “Wait please.” Phil parted his lips, waiting. “I don’t know where I am.”

The boy moved out of the hidden corner and Phil frowned. The guy was tall, almost as tall as him, he had curly brown hair and brown eyes, an ugly cut on his forehead and a bruise on his cheekbone, he also had ruined lips, really chapped and dry, and the tip of his nose was red from the cold. He was a tiny bit chubbier than Phil, he had only a pair of jeans on that fitted him a little too tight and a t-shirt with little holes all over it. He looked sick, his eyes were hollow and Phil didn’t like the watery look in them. Two small and brown kitten ears perked up and long puffy tail suddenly wrapped up around the boy’s thigh.

Phil sucked in a breath, confused and nervous. He was standing in front of a kitten hybrid which was a lot different from the hybrids he had seen on TV. He stared at the kitten with parted lips and his hands on hips, he didn’t know what to do, how was he supposed to act? Was the cat scared? Friendly? Lost? Maybe confused? What if someone had abandoned him? What if he had escaped from one of those breeding house? Phil had a lot of question.

“Do- do you mind telling me where I am?” The kitten mumbled, his sharp lateral incisors poked out and the tail puffed up a bit more.

“It’s… you’re in London, near the centre of the city.” Phil said carefully. “Do you need help?”

“No- yes. Yes please. Where’s a… a bus stop?” The hybrid murmured looking around, scared. He kept his hands on his tail, playing nervously with the end.

“It’s too late to catch a bus, you have to wait until tomorrow morning.” The hybrid whined and flattered his ears in his hair. “Do you… are you a stray cat?”

“I am _not_ a cat. I’m a hybrid and I’m not stray.” The kitten hissed and squeezed his eyes to two slits.

Phil raised his hands in front of his chest and smiled apologetically. “Sorry, didn’t mean to offend you.” He looked around and then looked back at the hybrid, he was shaking like a leaf and Phil felt sorry for him. “Do you want to come inside?” The boy tilted his head and blinked. “You can totally come in, it’s cold outside and it might start to rain.” The kitten looked up at him and let out a low mewl, curling his fingers in his tail, his nose scrunched up and one of his ear perked up.

The hybrid licked his lower lip and stepped unsurely close to Phil, he looked at him and sniffed the air around Phil, he let go of his tail and his ears twitched. Phil didn’t dare to move, he let the hybrid sniff him and he just waited for him to get comfortable and get inside the house. Phil looked at him and smiled weakly at him, trying to not scare him off. Apparently it worked because the hybrid pawed at his shoulder, tilting his head a little and puffing his tail up again before looking up at Phil, nodding and letting out a soft mewl.

“I’m Phil, by the way.”

“I’m Dan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Phil was standing in front of the hybrid, he sighed and smiled a little, Dan was curled up on the couch near the fireplace. His tail was wrapped around one of his legs and his left ear twitching a little. Phil smiled at him and sat down near him, he cleared his throat and Dan jumped on his feet, his tail was swinging behind him and his ears were plastered on his head. Phil smiled apologetically and coughed slightly, he smothered a hand down his t-shirt he had pulled on as soon as he had gotten inside. Dan seemed okay, he had sat down and then had curled up near the fireplace without saying a word, swinging his tail before wrapping it around his left leg.

“Do you want food?” Phil asked looking at the hybrid.

Dan scrunched up his nose and smiled. “Yes, please.”

Phil nodded and headed into the kitchen, he saw Dan sat down on the sofa again, close to the fireplace. Phil still had his sandwich untouched on a plate, he was still hungry but he was pretty sure that Dan was hungrier than him, thus he could just eat a bowl of cereals. He smiled and grabbed the plate, he headed back into the lounge and smiled at the hybrid, giving him the plate with the food, Dan looked at him and nodded, taking the plate.

Dan sniffed the bread, then the salad and the tomatoes, he let out a mewl when he caught smell of tuna, taking a bit out of the sandwich with a small hum of appreciation. Phil smiled and sighed, he looked at the hybrid and tried to not pass out as creepy, he just found him interesting. Dan licked his upper lip and then the lower one, he yawned and stretched his arms and legs, his tail vibrated for a second and his ears twitched, he put the plate down and then looked at Phil, blinking.

They didn’t talk much, Dan just stared at the wall and played with the end of his tail, Phil was far too busy looking at him to notice Dan staring back. He didn’t know what to do, he was pretty sure that Dan was nervous by the way his tail and ears jerked forward whenever a loud nose broke the silence, like the sound of a car or a door slamming. Phil had so many questions, he wanted to know where he had lived, if he needed help to get back home of if he needed to call someone.

“I have a spare room, you can sleep there.” Phil murmured standing up. He moved toward the fireplace and turned it off, making Dan grumble angrily and plaster his ears on his head.

“Thank you.” The hybrid mumbled standing up, holding tightly his tail.

Phil smiled a little and headed toward the guest bedroom, Dan tagged along and picked at his tail here and there, he was letting out small sounds and Phil looked at him briefly, he opened the door and walked inside before letting Dan in. “The sheets are clean and-”

Dan had rushed to the bed, he had curled up on the spot near the radiator and stretched his arms slightly before resting his head on the pillow. Phil didn’t say anything else, he just licked his lower lip and walked out, closing the door with a small smile. He was confused because he thought that Dan was going to be more insecure and scared, but he seemed to get comfortable fast enough around him, Phil liked it though, he didn’t mind having a nice hybrid around him.

Phil yawned and went to fix himself another bowl of cereals, he brought it back into his room and closed the door, sighing. He was pretty hungry and tired and he sat down on the bed, yawning and rubbed his forehead. He placed his laptop on the duvet and browsed the internet, eating his cereals and stretching his arms above his head. He put his bowl down once he finished it and kept on watching few videos on YouTube until he fell asleep.

When he woke up, Phil was a little confused due the strong smell of coffee that was coming from the kitchen. He had never woken up to the delicious scent of hot coffee, never in his life that had happened; Phil stirred under the covers, humming quietly before shooting up on his feet. He looked around, still tired and sleepy, and headed out of his room. Dan didn’t cross his mind, and if he did, Phil wouldn’t have worried that much.

As soon as he walked into his kitchen he spotted the kitten hybrid near the counter, his tail was swinging behind him and his eyes were flickering a little, twitching whenever he grabbed something. Phil was speechless, he didn’t know what to do or say, Dan just seemed so comfortable and it was almost like he had always lived there. Phil licked his lower lip and cleared his throat, Dan turned around and his eyes went huge, and Phil felt like a complete piece of shit for scaring that little and cute kitten hybrid.

“I didn’t- I’m sorry.” Dan blurted out, trembling a little. “I just- just wanted to thank you thus I made coffee…”

Phil smiled and shook his head. “You didn’t have to, but thanks, I appreciate it. Why don’t you sit down so I can make something for you, yeah? What do you want to eat?” Phil patted the chair near the dining table and Dan sat down immediately, keeping his mouth shut. “Do you want milk or tea, can you drink coffee? Also, do you like pancakes, or do you prefer waffles? Maybe cookies or cereals?”

Dan blinked and his ears perked up. “You… you make waffles?” Dan murmured, his nose twitched.

“Of course! I buy the already made dough and then I just cook it.” Phil shrugged and looked at Dan.

“I… I like waffles and pancakes, I also like milk.”

Phil hummed and turned around, he grabbed the dough for pancakes and the one for waffles, he was going to make both of them because, well, why not? He started to heat up Dan’s milk and then poured it in a mug, giving it to Dan with a smile. “Here, if you wait a little more I’ll be ready with food. Do you like chocolate or you prefer maple syrup?”

“I can’t eat chocolate, it upsets my tummy.” Dan murmured with a sigh. “I never tried marple syrup.”

“Maple syrup.” Phil corrected with a small chuckle. “What do you usually put on top of your pancakes or waffles?”

“Nothing.”

Phil blinked and poured a little of maple syrup in a small bowl, he put it on the table and then put the plates with food near Dan. He gave him another plate and a fork and knife, he sat down with his mug of hot coffee and waited for Dan to pick what he wanted. Once he was done, Phil took what was left and started to eat, they didn’t talk much but the soft, happy mewls Dan let out made Phil’s heart swell with love.

The kitten hybrid was licking his lips carefully to not let a crumble on them, he stretched his arms and yawned, blinking sleepily. Phil smiled and put the plates in the sink- he was going to wash them later-, focusing his attention on Dan. He wanted to know him, he wanted to know why he had happened to be there in front of his house and why he wasn’t scared of humans. He was confused, interested and intrigued by Dan.

“So, do you mind if I ask you what you were doing in front of my house?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have Dan's diss track stuck in my head and I've downloaded it and I've been listening to it since yesterday. What is wrong with me.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Dan didn’t know why he started to talk to Phil, he just liked him and his personality seemed kind of nice and Dan hadn’t felt safe in a really long, long time. He wasn’t a stray hybrid, he had never been a stray, he had lived in a nice house with a nice guy who had taken care of him since he had gotten him from the adoption centre. He had been sweet and gentle to Dan, he had spoiled him and Dan had never experienced hunger or sadness, he had always had what he wanted and he was grateful about that because he liked to be taken care of.

Obviously, things were too good and they didn’t last. The guy who had bought him had to leave for another country and if he took the hybrid with him, he would spend a capital to just get his passport. Thus he had left without telling Dan, making him get scared and nervous, he hadn’t even left a note, he had just packed his things and moved out. Dan had felt betrayed and he had almost destroyed the house before one of the neighbour had noticed him and told him to fuck off.

That was how he had ended up on Phil’s doorstep, he had gotten lost due the loud noises of the city and the blinding lights. He had been hungry, cold and scared due a dog who had tried to bite his tail off. He had hidden in a tree for a day, he had ruined his favourite t-shirt and he had got scars all over his face and body, he wasn’t an “enjoy nature” type of cat. He had always lived inside, he had never explored and he had always enjoyed the warmth of a nice couch, bed and carpet.

Phil had been nice enough to let him stay for the night, he had fed him and let him warm up, Dan was grateful to have met him. He knew that a lot of people didn’t like hybrids because they thought that people like Dan where just animals. It wasn’t true, hybrids were really sensitive and rare, they were like little kids. The major reason why Dan had spent almost eighteen years in the adoption centre was because he didn’t “respect” the hybrid standards.

He was tall, he wasn’t unhealthily skinny and he wasn’t “docile” or “submissive”, he liked to speak and he liked to state his opinions. That was why people didn’t adopt him when he was a little kitten hybrid, he had had to wait for a really long time. And now it was all over, he didn’t have a place to stay nor a person who could take care of him and of his… needs.

“I’m sorry to hear this.” Phil stated after a long pause, his eyes a little concerned and his lips pursed. “It was a really… your previous owner had been a dick to you.” He said looking at Dan with a small smile. “I’m not saying that to upset you, I know you must have loved him.”

“I didn’t, he wasn’t- we didn’t- I’m- we weren’t like that. He had a family and he had adopted me because I was his kids’ nanny.” Dan said blinking. “Just because I’m a hybrid doesn’t mean that I’m only used as a pleasure object.” He squinted his eyes a little, his ears flattered down and his tail puffed up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Phil murmured clearing his throat. “I’m not well educated on hybrids, you’re the first I’ve ever talked to. I only saw hybrids on TV when volunteers rescue them from houses and stuff.” Phil said quietly. “I just have a lot of questions.” He shrugged and looked at Dan who was holding his tail tightly, again. “You don’t seem to know a lot of the world, have you ever gone out with your previous family?” Phil asked tilting his head a little.

“No… I don’t like lashes or collars and they didn’t want to take me out because of that.” He murmured gulping. “But- but they were nice to me, I swear!”

“I didn’t doubt it, Dan, and you don’t have to prove me anything. It is nice to see that some people treats hybrids in the right way.” Phil stood up and grabbed Dan’s plate. “Feel free to relax before I call the nearest shelter, I’m sure they’ll find a new house for you.” Phil smiled and placed the plates in the sink.

Dan’s face fell, he didn’t want to go in a shelter, he didn’t want to spend the rest of his life there, he was too old to be adopted and he was to… to different to be accepted by other hybrids. Plus he was a kitten hybrid, and kittens hybrids were the ones who got used and abused the most due their behaviour. It wasn’t Dan’s fault, he hadn’t chosen to bear like that and he hadn’t decided to be a damn freak.

And if people found out about his _little_ secret he was going to be royally fucked for the rest of his life. His old family had accepted it, they had taken care of him and they had even let him play with their kids as an actual kid, letting him roll around on the carpet and scratching his head lovingly, or reading him a story or letting him just be himself. Dan really missed them but he knew that he couldn’t blame them, having an hybrid was expensive as heck.

Phil finished to wash the plates and he turned around. He looked at Dan for a second and sighed, the hybrid was busy with his tail again, petting it and fixing the fur with his long, skinny fingers. Phil crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, he didn’t want to call the hybrid shelter, he didn’t really trust them but he couldn’t let Dan live with him, he didn’t know how to take care of hybrids. He felt his chest ache when Dan looked up at him, his eyes were a little bigger and his pupil shrunk back once the light of the lamp hit his face.

“Do you want to watch TV, take a shower maybe?” Phil murmured.

“Yes, please.” Dan whispered looking down, blinking twice.

“Follow me, I’ll land you clean clothes. I am afraid that my pants and jeans don’t have a hole for your tail but I can fix it.” He said gently, heading into the bathroom. “Here, take your time, I’ll leave the clothes by the door.”

“Thank you.” Dan whispered looking at him before shutting the door close.

Since Phil had mentioned the shelter Dan had gotten quiet and sad, Phil noticed that and he felt like a complete piece of shit. How dared he to hurt such a nice creature? He sighed and shook his head, maybe he could google something about the London shelter and he could read articles about how to find a new owner- a _good_ one- for a kitten hybrid.

While Dan showered, Phil sat at the dining table. He was reading a really bad review of the shelter and his blood had gone cold. He couldn’t let Dan go there, plush he had read that hybrids who were too “old”, and by old they meant over twenty, weren’t the ones who got adopted. Dan didn’t “respect” the typical hybrid standards and that was another point against him. Phil sighed and rubbed his face, he couldn’t be a monster and put Dan through hell just because he was too insecure about having a hybrid. He was acting like one of those “I’m not racist/homophobic, but…” people and he slapped himself mentally.

Dan appeared near the doorframe, Phil’s clothes fitted him nicely and his tail was swinging behind him. Phil smiled and looked at him, Dan had his old clothes in his hands and a blotchy face, swollen eyes and flattered ears.

“I-I’m ready to go to the shelter.” Dan whispered so quietly that Phil felt like a monster.

“I’m not taking you there, you can stay here until we find someone who’s good for you.” Phil swallowed hard, he had put himself in a really, really complicated situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Dan had been living in Phil’s apartment for over a month now, he was slightly getting used to it and Phil was starting to love his presence. Dan was a quiet hybrid, he spent his days napping near the fireplace or playing with a ball that Phil didn’t know he had. He also watched TV, he enjoyed cartoon and childish shows, Phil had gotten used to it and he had learnt to give up watching horror movies when Dan was around during the day; Dan was scared of them and Phil didn’t want to make him anxious.

Dan liked to eat meat a lot and fish, but he also loved vegetables- especially pumpkin and asparagus or peppers- and more than once Phil had caught him stealing chocolate bars from the “sweets cabinet”, which led him to an upset stomach. He liked to eat popcorn while watching movies and he liked to drink orange juice. Phil had had to buy him lactose-free milk because, apparently, Dan was a huge lover of milk but his body hated it. Dan was a bit of a picky eater as well, but Phil didn’t mind.

They were getting used to each other, Dan was comfortable with cuddling near Phil on the couch- without purring because he wasn’t _that_ comfortable with him yet- and Phil liked to him enough to let him do whatever he wanted and pleased. Phil had bought Dan new clothes and he had been trying to find him a job since Dan had confessed to him that he wanted to work. It was almost impossible though. Phil was happy to have Dan around but he had been so invested in him that he had forgotten about his YouTube channel and liveshows; Dan was his priority.

“Why are you holding a… a camera?”

Dan’s small and grumpy voice made Phil gasp. “I’m filming.” Dan tilted his head and his ears twitched. “A video, for YouTube.” Dan blinked and parted his lips a little, his fangs poked out and Phil almost cooed. “It’s my job, if you stay here, I’ll show you.” Phil offered smiling.

“Okay.” Dan seemed enthusiastic. He sat down on Phil’s bed and looked up at him.

Phil started to set up his camera, he changed the light in the room and raised the exposure just a tiny bit. He zoomed on his face a little and then pressed play. He sat down and started to talk about something that Dan didn’t understand, Phil was telling his story to no one while looking at the camera and Dan was really, really confused. Phil laughed and Dan smiled automatically, tilting his head a little. Phil would be a good… no, Dan was going to live there only for a short time, he couldn’t get too attached.

“Why are you talking to no one?” Dan asked after few minutes, his tail was swinging and his ears were twitching.

Phil stopped mid sentence and looked at Dan. “I’m filming a video, Dan. It’s a thing that I’m recording and then I’ll put it on YouTube and people will watch it.”

Dan tilted his head and let out a mewl. “What are you talking about? In the video, I mean.”

Phil sat down and smiled. “I’m talking about my childhood.” He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m talking about my first day of school.”

Dan nodded and stretched his arms with a yawn. “’s nice.” He mumbled sleepily.

Phil chuckled and kept on talking for a few more minutes, Dan curled up on the bed and closed his eyes, humming quietly. Phil stopped and put the camera on the nightstand, he stared at Dan and smiled a little; he was so, so pretty and small, Phil wondered if Dan would like to live there with him. Phil wouldn’t mind, actually he would love that a lot, Dan was amazing and he kept him company. Phil knew that he wouldn’t be a good owner, he had no experience, he had no experience at all, but he did know how to take care about another person, it was a natural thing for him to be a caregiver.

The day passed by quickly, Phil had edited the video for the whole afternoon and he had only stopped to make dinner for Dan. The hybrid had slept, watched TV and played with his toys, Phil was surprised by his well-behaved persona. Dan had eaten alone that night because Phil wasn’t hungry and he was far too busy to pay attention to food. He had hidden in the editing room as soon as Dan had sat down at the dining table, he was sure that Dan could take care of himself for one night. It wasn’t the end of the world.

But maybe it was.

After two hours Phil heard a loud noise from the kitchen and then Dan’s voice. He stood up and rushed into the kitchen, catching the hybrid in front of the “sweets cabinet” with hi tail wrapped around his leg. Phil sighed and hurried to pick him up, hooking his hands under his arms and carrying him away. Dan mewled angrily and hissed at him, baring his fangs and flattering his ears back while hi tail was swinging and hitting Phil in the face.

“Put me down!” Dan shrieked, kicking his legs a little.

“Oh no, mister. I know what you wanted to do. I don’t want to see you puke just because you can’t control your cravings.” Phil said carrying him into the editing room. “How many times have I told you to _not_ eat chocolate, Dan?”

“Five.” The kitten grumbled. “But I wanted to eat cereals, I swear D-Phil!” Dan mewled and looked at him while clutching his tail.

Phil sighed and hummed. “Okay, stay here and I’ll bring you your cereals. Don’t touch anything.”

Da nodded and looked down, his ears were up again and Phil smiled before heading into the kitchen to grab Dan’s “special” cereals. He moved back into the editing room and gave Dan the box of cereals, the hybrid thanked him and started to eat. Phil looked at him for few more seconds, he chuckled at how Dan almost curled around the box, trying to hide it from everyone. Phil couldn’t help but smile at how cute Dan was sometimes, he forgot how “cat-like” Dan was sometimes.

Phil kept on editing until midnight and Dan tried to stay awake but he had fallen asleep around ten p.m. Phil chuckled at how adorable Dan was, all curled up on the couch with his box of cereals in his hand. Phil stretched his back and took the cereals from Dan’s hand, the hybrid whined and then relaxed again, snoring quietly. Phil laughed fondly before picking Dan up gently, careful to not wake him up. He carried him into his bedroom and, once he was about to put him down on the bed, Dan whined and curled his toes, his tail wrapped around Phil’s body and he hummed happily.

Phil sighed and bit his lower lip, deciding to carry Dan in his own bedroom and let him sleep with him just for that night. Phil smiled when Dan curled closer to him, he tugged his t-shirt a little and then let out a soft mewl when Phil petted his head and kissed his forehead, brushing his curls away for a brief second. Dan hummed and pressed himself on Phil’s chest, he grumbled and then pawed at Phil’s body, scratching it gently and wrapping his tail around Phil’s thigh.

Phil looked down at him and caressed his back gently, placing a small kiss on top of his head. “You’re too cute, Dan.”


	5. Chapter 5

The “just one night” thing became a “every night” thing.

Phil didn’t know why, he didn’t know how the fuck Dan had managed to convince him on letting him sleep with him, but he had succeeded and damn it, the hybrid was so warm and cuddly and nice and soft and Phil felt like he was about to burst in tears. His heart filled up whenever Dan let out a squeak after a particular long yawn, or when he curled his toes and wrapped his tail around Phil’s body, whimpering and trying to hide his face in his neck.

Phil was getting attached to him too quickly for his own liking, it wasn’t like Dan was going to stay with him forever but apparently, maybe, he was because he had been living with Phil for almost four months. Phil didn’t mind, he loved to have Dan around him and he loved to kiss his forehead whenever Dan was sleepy or cuddly, it was their routine. Phil filmed his videos and did his livestreams and Dan started to get more comfortable in his apartment and soon enough Phil had started to talk about his house as “their home”.

Dan was cute and adorable, he liked to watch Phil film videos and he liked to play with a bouncy ball Phil had bought him. He liked to climb on top of things, knock stuff out of the counters and tables whenever they were near the edge and he liked warm places. He also liked to wiggle his tail a lot, he liked to press it on Phil’s face and piss him off. There was a lot of footage of Dan jumping on Phil while he was recording because he was trying to catch something. Dan liked to be on camera, Phil had noticed that as soon as he had gotten out his camera to film a video.

“Dan what… stop chewing your tail.” Phil said taking it out of his mouth. “How many times have I told you to not do that? It ruins the fur.”

“But I’m bored!” The hybrid whined and kicked his legs a little. “Wanna do som’thing.” He murmured eyeing the TV remote, his ears twitching. He touched it with his toe before starting to move it with his foot.

“Dan don’t.” Phil rubbed his forehead and looked at him. The kitten looked at him and wiggled his toes a little before keeping on kicking the remote toward the edge. “Daniel.” Phil sighed and shook his head. Dan stared at him while he pushed the remote down on the floor, almost proudly. “Oh for God’s sake.”

The hybrid mewled angrily and whined. He was bored and needy and Phil didn’t seem to understand it and he was almost mad at him. He knew that Phil wasn’t his caregiver yet he expected him to be. Almost all those months he trusted Phil and he knew that he was a good man and he was lovely and cuddly. Dan liked how cuddly he was and how he didn’t mind whenever he sprawled on top of him on the couch.

“What do you want to do?”

“I wanna colour som’ nice pictures.” Dan mewled and pushed his hair out of his face.

Phil blinked, his fingers tingled and he smiled before getting up to grab a sheet of paper and some markers. He probably still had them but he wasn’t sure, he just hoped that Dan would appreciate them, he knew that Dan wasn’t that picky when it came to do something. Phil smiled and sat back on the couch with few sheets of paper and the markers, Dan had already found a TV programme that he liked and Phil couldn’t help but smile at how… how little he was being. Phil knew that he couldn’t just assume things, it would be rude of him.

An hour later Dan finished his picture, it was lovely and it was about them. Phil smiled and patted his head fondly, he loved how Dan had made them, they were standing together while holding hands and Phil couldn’t help but coo at it. Dan snuggled closer and started to illustrate what he had made and why he had made it, he sounded so small and childish and Phil couldn’t help but laugh gently at him.

“And why are we holding hands?” He asked with a smile, catching Dan bite his bottom lip.

“Because- because you’re nice to me!” Dan said excited. “And because I like your hands, they’re warm and nice and- and nice.”

Phil laughed and hummed. “Thank you, Dan.” He murmured kissing his forehead. “What about dinner? Are you hungry yet?” He asked caressing his back.

“Uh-uh, want nuggets.” He wiggled his toes and started to poke the markers until they reached the edge. He looked up at Phil and then knocked them down. Again.

Phil sighed but didn’t say a word, he just stood up and headed into the kitchen to cook those damn nuggets. Dan was obsessed with them and Phil couldn’t help but wonder if he actually was a little or if it just was a part of his behaviour to be childish and silly sometimes. He didn’t know, though, he just knew that Dan was amazing and he liked to have him there, it was awesome and he could finally, finally, take care of someone.

He put the drawing on the fridge because, well, he didn’t know why, he grabbed the frozen nuggets and started to cook them, putting few French Fries in the mix as well. He heard Dan talk to himself in the lounge and he smiled, shaking his head a little, he put the food in a plate and then headed back into the living room, finding Dan completely sprawled on the couch. He laughed and put the plate down, Dan’s ear perked up and he moved away to let Phil sit near him, then he laid down on top of him and smiled, humming.

“Weren’t you hungry?” Phil asked starting to comb his hair out of habit. Dan nodded and looked at the plate and then at Phil, nuzzling his hand with his nose. “What, do you want to be fed?” He smiled when Dan nodded, mewling happily. “Fine, fine.”

Phil started to feed him and Dan kept on watching the movie while Phil tried to not put too many fries into his own mouth. Dan poked his jaw and his neck few times, he sneaked his fingers under his shirt and then poked his ribs just to annoy him a little bit, but Phil just laughed and poked him back, making his giggle and squirm around.

“’m sleepy…” Dan murmured around nine p.m., moving on Phil’s lap completely.

“Then go to bed.” Phil said caressing his cheek.

“No… can’t sleep without you.” Dan grumbled stirring a little after yawning. “Wan’ cuddles and kisses.”

Phil sighed and looked down at him with a fond smile. He loved how needy Dan was sometimes, it made him feel wanted and important and he couldn’t help the warm feeling that made his insides tingle. He pushed his curls back and kissed his forehead with a soft smile, chuckling and caressing his hips a little. “Why should I do that?” Phil asked tilting his head a little, just to tease Dan.

Dan frowned and then pawed at Phil’s t-shirt with a low mewl, starting to pinch the cloth between his fingers. “’cause you’re m’Daddy.”


	6. Chapter 6

What Dan wasn’t expecting was to slip so easily in his headspace, and it was Phil’s fault for taking care of him and making him feel small and little. However he couldn’t really step back now, he had let out his damn idea and Phil was now looking at him with a blank expression. Dan’s tail wrapped around his leg and Dan moved a little away from him, just in case Phil’s reaction was… not as nice as it usually was. He was a little scared to be honest, in the past he had had few experience with a wrong reaction, even if his old family was nice, the shelter wasn’t so good to him.

Dan gulped and looked down at his hands, his ears flattered back and he moved away a bit more, almost falling out of the bed, but Phil grabbed his arm and dragged him back on the mattress. He sighed and rested his head on his hand, pursing his lips a little and staring at Dan’s face, trying to understand what he was thinking. Dan curled his toes and blinked slowly, he could feel his heartbeat in his throat and in the tip of his fingers, he was beyond scary.

“Who decided that I am?” Phil asked tilting his head a little, staring at Dan.

“No one.” Dan murmured looking down.

“Thought you did without telling me, which would be good anyway.” He shrugged and placed his hand on Dan’s shoulder, frowning when the hybrid flinched a little. “There’s no need to be scared, Dan. I don’t understand why people are always scared to admit a certain aspect of their lives, if someone doesn’t accept it, it’s not your fault.” Dan’s ears twitched and perked up. “I mean, I accept it, of course I do, thought you have already understood it.” Dan shook his head and scrunched up his nose. “I don’t mind being your Daddy, Dan.”

“You don’t?”

“Of course not, I’d like it a lot.” Phil said caressing his shoulder, pressing his thumb gently on the back of his neck. “And we don’t have to, you know, get together or anything, we can just be friends and I can still be your Daddy anyway.”

“What if- what if I want us to do kisses and cuddles?” Dan murmured grabbing his tail.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Phil smiled and tilted his head a little. “Is that what you wanna do?”

Dan bit his lower lip and then nodded. “Yeah… you’re nice and funny and I like being around you.” He mumbled his words and Phil struggled a little to understand him but he smiled anyway, humming and taking Dan’s hands away from his tail. “Do you wan’ do kisses and cuddles?”

“I do.” He petted his head and Dan purred happily, nuzzling his wrist with his nose. “Now, wasn’t someone tired and sleepy?” He asked scratching the soft hair behind Dan’s left kitten ear.

“’t was me.” Dan rolled around in the covers and then settled on top of Phil’s chest, forcing him to lie down on his back.

Dan fell asleep rather quickly and Phil just looked at him for a while before grabbing his phone. He had no idea why he had agreed on being Dan’s caregiver- well, he did knew why but pretending to not know was far easier. He scrolled through few apps boringly before deciding to just feed that constant thought in the back of his head, giving in and starting to cuddle the sleeping kitten, sighing and shaking his head a little.

He started from his head, scratching his scalp softly and curling his fingers in Dan’s curls. The hybrid kicked his leg for a moment, he scrunched up his nose and then let out a quiet and muffled mewl, starting to purr pretty loudly. Phil’s heart swelled and he kept on rubbing his scalp, especially behind his ears since he loved to hear Dan’s soft mewls and his loud purring, it was relaxing and Dan didn’t purr that frequently; Phil felt honoured.

Dan slept for almost two hours and during that time Phil experimented a little. He caressed, stroked and kissed every single spot he had always found comforting and pleasurable. Apparently Dan didn’t like having his neck touched, he preferred having it gently kissed; he liked to have his hair played with, but not too much or he would get annoyed; he didn’t like being touched on his back, Phil wondered why; he liked to have his arms and wrists caressed, especially with only the fingertips in a butterfly touch.

When Dan woke up he mewled, he stretched his arms and curled his fingers with a loud and big yawn. He blinked slowly and then looked up at Phil, mewling happily and crawling a little closer, hiding his face in his neck and curling up on his chest. Phil laughed quietly and pressed a small kiss on his forehead before starting to stroke his head slowly. Dan hummed and rolled on his back after few minutes, starting to paw at Phil’s t-shirt, there was a wrinkle on it that was so interesting.

“It’s pretty late Dan, I thought you were going to sleep a bit more.” Phil said letting him play with his t-shirt.

“I’m not sleepy anymore. I want to play.”

“It’s almost eleven p.m.” Phil sighed quietly and smiled at him.

“Wan’ to play.” Dan muttered a bit more intensely. “Want to play now.”

“What about tomorrow morning, yeah?” Phil caressed his hand and Dan looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“No, now.”

And Phil gave in, obviously. He couldn’t say no to those tempting eyes and he couldn’t deny a little fun to his little- it was so strange to have one again. But Dan behaved and he just threw his ball at Phil few times, wanting him to push it around and Phil learned how to actually play with Dan. It was messy but funny, Dan liked to steal things that were Phil’s, ending up with his head under the TV table because he had seen one of Phil’s slippers.

The ball ended up forgotten on the floor and then belly rubs came in. Dan went crazy, kicking his legs and mewling while laughing, his head tilted back and his hands around Phil’s wrists. He tried to squirm away but he didn’t succeed, Phil was a little quicker than him and Dan ended up sitting on his butt while pawing at Phil’s leg, pretending to be annoyed. He wasn’t, clearly, he was just trying to be cute for him.

“Are you tired now?” Phil asked looking down at him, panting a little.

“Nope.” Dan shook his head and gripped his sweatpants. “I’m hungry.”

Phil picked him up and Dan mewled, puffing his tail up and shoving it in Phil’s face, almost putting the tip of it in his mouth. “I think we have to set rules for you, don’t we?”

And Phil regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth. Dan went quiet, his tail dropped down and his ears flattered back, he almost ended up boneless in Phil’s arms.  “I’ll be good, I’m sorry.”


	7. Chapter 7

Phil looked down at him, he licked his lower lip and then cuddled Dan a little closer, pressing a kiss on his forehead. He didn’t know why his mood had changed so quickly, he didn’t know if it was because of the mention of rules, it probably was and Phil wondered why Dan was so scared of them, it wasn’t like he was going to make awful rules or make him do what he didn’t want to do. He cuddled him gently and then carried him into the kitchen since the hybrid was hungry.

Dan looked at his fingers and fidgeted with his tail, he shook his head and sighed. He was scared and nervous even if Phil had never hurt him before, he just kept remembering about the awful rules he had back at the shelter and he didn’t want to be in a cage or in a small and smelly room, he liked to be around other people and he liked to be taken care of, he didn’t like being alone.

Phil put him on the kitchen counter and then started to look in the fridge, he pulled out the milk and put it in a glass and then in the microwave, he really needed to buy little items for Dan, he couldn’t keep on using the “big” stuff while he was little, Dan was already clumsy but Phil was pretty sure that Dan was even clumsier when little. Phil put few cookies on a plate and then gave it to Dan, smiling at him and patting his head lovingly, but the hybrid pulled back and flattered his ears down, scared. He puffed up his tail and curled his toes, sighing and gripping his tail a little tighter.

“I’m not trying to hurt you.” Phil whispered gently, placing a hand on his knee.

Dan looked up at him and then at his hand, his tail swung slowly and his ears perked up, Phil placed a small kiss on his forehead and Dan nuzzled up in his neck, sniffing him gently. He smelled so good and he placed a hand on Phil’s chest, wiggling his toes a little and looking up at him. He was still nervous and he didn’t know what Phil wanted to do, he didn’t know if he was just being nice to keep an appearance and that was stressing him out.

“I promise you, you don’t have to worry about this, Dan. I care about you, I want you to be comfortable here with me.” Phil whispered caressing his cheek and giving him a cookie. “Just relax and eat something, yeah?” Dan nodded and took a small bite out of the cookie, holding the glass of milk with the other hand. He smiled and thanked Phil with a small smile, he sighed and kept on eating. “I think that we can skip the rules, yeah?”

Dan nodded eagerly and kept on eating, looking at Phil and pocking his legs with his feet. Phil laughed and turned around,  picking up the dirty plates and putting them in the kitchen sink. Dan ended up eating the last cookie while Phil carried him in his bedroom, he left crumbles behind them and Phil knew it but he didn’t really care, he was pretty sure that Dan was sleepy as much as him and that was perfect.

He put him down on the mattress and Dan blinked sleepily, his tail wrapped around his body and his ears up. Phil kissed the tip of his nose and hurried him to get into bed, he wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and Dan smiled, snuggling under the covers and purring a little loud. Phil sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, caressing his forehead until Dan fell asleep and with a small piece of cloth between his lips.

Phil laid down near him and kissed his cheek softly before yawning and cuddling close to Dan, falling asleep immediately. His arms sneaked around Dan’s body and he kept him safe between his arms, sighing softly and pressing his forehead on the back of his neck. Dan was purring loudly, his hands were on top of Phil’s and his tail ended up on Phil’s thigh. Dan didn’t even reacted when Phil murmured and pressed his nose in his neck, tugging him closer. He just purred louder and snuggled closer.

The next morning Dan almost fell of the bed, he was sweating a little too much and the duvet had ended up everywhere and he felt suffocated. He mewled loudly and kicked his legs until he pushed the duvet away, uncovering him and Phil, he curled his toes and then moved closer to Phil, grumbling and pressing his cold hands on his forearms. He blinked, still sleepy, and hid his face in Phil’s neck, placing his feet on Phil’s calves.

Phil ended up waking up after Dan’s unstoppable moving, he looked at him and smiled a little, rubbing his eyes and yawning quietly. He placed a hand on Dan’s back and kissed his forehead, feeling the hybrid purr and hum happily. Phil caressed his head and played with his hair for a little while, toying with his curls until Dan scrunched up his nose and pawed cutely at his chest. He sometimes forgot how adorable Dan was, he was so used to having him around that he just assumed he was there, doing his stuff and being his cuddly self.

There still were few things to discuss but Phil believed that they could work them out, he was pretty sure that Dan just needed to be proven wrong. Phil may have understood why Dan was scared of rules but he didn’t want to assume anything, thus he was just going to wait and let Dan get used to living with someone who wasn’t going to make him do anything he didn’t want to do. Phil really believed in what they had, Dan was the first hybrid he had ever met and he… it wasn’t love yet, but it was something close to it and he just liked to have him around him. It was an healthy presence.

“Good morning.” Phil murmured after looking at the clock, realising that it was only seven am.

“No.” Dan grumbled rolling on top of him, pinning him down. “Too early.”

“I know, but I want to take you somewhere, if you want.” Phil said, caressing his back.

“Bed’s comfy and warm, I don’t want to move.” Dan murmured half asleep.

“But I thought that we could go to the mall and buy food and toys for you.” Phil said caressing his hips. “Babe, c’mon.”

“I’m not little today, I don’t want toys.” He muttered.

“Not even if they aren’t for littles but for cute kittens like you?” Phil said poking his cheeks. “I thought you liked them.”

Dan mewled and then rolled down of him, pressing his face in his chest. “Fine, but I get to pick.”

Phil helped Dan through the morning, dressing him up and drying his hair while he was munching on a cookie. He didn’t mind at all, he liked to take care of Dan even when he wasn’t little, it warmed his heart and made him feel useful. Phil put a striped sweater on him and pair of jeans, slipping his shoes on as well and kissing his forehead, hearing Dan thanking him. The hybrid rushed out of the bathroom to go and look at his toys to decide what he wanted while Phil dressed up and fixed his hair.

Dan put on one of Phil’s coat, sitting down on the couch to play with his favourite balls and Phil just looked at him for few moments, enjoy his presence and his silly persona. Dan looked at him and put the ball down, trotting toward him and snuggling closer, looking at him and resting his head on his shoulder. Phil kissed the tip of his nose and smiled before heading out of _their_ apartment. Dan glued to his side and kept quiet for a bit, just getting used to the city again.

“It’s okay.” Phil murmured in his ear.

“I know.” Dan said smiling timidly. “I have you, it’s fine.”


	8. Chapter 8

Phil wasn’t expecting Dan to get used oh so quickly to the new lifestyle they had built. Dan was pretty loud and bumpy when he was little, he liked to run around the house, he liked to jump on Phil’s bed and he liked to cling to Phil while talking really loudly. Dan loved to cuddle while little, pressing his cold feet on Phil’s warm legs, scrunching up his nose and purring, clenching Phil’s shirt in his hands and chewing on it. His dummy wasn’t as satisfying as Phil’s clothes, Dan used it but he preferred to suck on Phil’s thumbs or chewing a piece of his shirt or t-shirt.

Dan’s little items were a lot, Phil had gone crazy and he had bought Dan whatever he liked, leading to make Dan a little spoiled and bratty. Phil had learned to carry him everywhere; whenever he filmed Dan wanted to sit by his legs, playing with something while Phil recorded a new video or made a liveshow. No one but Phil’s parents knew about Dan’s presence, it wasn’t because Phil was ashamed of Dan, he just wanted to protect his Danny from everyone and everything.

When Dan wasn’t little, everything was slightly different. He was still clingy and loud, but he was a bit more independent. He liked to watch movies or silly videos, he loved belly rubs and he loved to kiss Phil on his cheeks. Even though he had expressed his attraction to Phil more than once, neither of them ever tried to do anything. They slept in the same bed, they cuddled and giggled, they shared everything; when Dan was little he even sat on Phil’s lap or asked him to help him with his bath time. However, Phil was scared to impose himself on Dan and Dan was just insecure.

Since the “rules accident”, Phil tiptoed around Dan, he acted carefully and never even tried to make him do something he didn’t want to do. He had to let Dan settle down, he had to let him choose his new habits and in the end Dan had become a nice and lovely person. Phil had learned to treat him as a person and not as a cat, sure it was a part of Dan’s personality but it didn’t define him. Dan was still trying to get used to his new life and Phil appreciated it.

At night Dan liked to have long baths with lots of soap. He wasn’t scared of the water, he enjoyed it as long as it didn’t reach his face. When he was big he could manage to be alone, he could relax and swing his puffy tail slowly, curling his toes and splashing around for a little while. The warm water and the nice scent of vanilla just made everything better. When he was little it was a complete different story. He wanted Phil to play with him or with his hair, he wanted his back scrubbed gently and his kitten ears washed carefully. He liked coloured bath bombs and bubbles, he liked to submerge his toys and kept blushing whenever the bubbles moved or uncovered his crotch. Phil never thought of him sexually, not even once.

However, one night, Dan was bored out of his mind. Phil was doing a liveshow and Dan had stayed in the lounge because there was a new cartoon on. But it ended sooner than expected and now he had nothing to do but mewl angrily. He knew that he shouldn’t have done that, he knew that Phil didn’t liked to show him off because not everyone was fine with hybrids or littles, let alone little hybrids.

He stood up and patted toward Phil’s room, he just wanted his Daddy to hold him and cuddle him. He fixed his hoodie and loose sweatpants, he put his dummy in his hoodie’s pocket and clutched his tail with his hands, ears down. He opened Phil’s door quietly and blinked twice, seeing Phil stare at him through the monitor. Dan almost scrambled back into the living room but it was too late now. He walked a little messily toward Phil and plopped down on his lap, staring at himself in the monitor.

“What are you doing?” Phil murmured, his lips slightly parted and his eyes on Dan’s frame, his hands immediately gripped his hips gently.

“The cartoon ended an’ I didn’t want to be alone.” Dan muttered, resting his back on Phil’s chest. “Hi people I can’t see.” He said shyly, turning his head toward Phil and wrapped his tail around one of his arms.

Phil swallowed and looked at Dan, sighing. “This is Dan, my roommate.” Dan mewled and moved a little closer. “And my- he’s my special someone.” He caressed his back and Dan started to purr loudly.

Phil’s heart was beating fast and he had to take a long, deep breath before looking at the chat. He had been scared to talk about Dan publicly because people may think that he was abusing him, but apparently no one made a rude remark about Dan, everyone just wrote a nice “hello” or something sweet toward Dan. The little was playing with Phil’s clothes, pulling and tugging the cloth while purring. Phil just sighed and placed an arm around his waist, letting him do what he pleased.

“I love you, says Josie. Oh thank you, I love you t-”

Dan hissed and glared at the screen, his tail puffed up and his ears down. “No.” He moved closer to the screen and mewled angrily, growling in the back of his throat. “ _My_ Daddy.”

Phil felt a little taken aback, it was the first time ever that Dan acted like that. “Dan apologise.” He murmured petting his head with a small smile. “This was really mean of you.”

“But they’re trying to steal ‘ou.” Dan whined, curling closer to Phil.

Phil smiled politely and shook his head. “No one is doing that, baby. Please apologise, it was really uncalled for.”

Dan mewled in frustration but did as told, turning his head away once he was done. Phil kept on talking and a lot of people liked Dan, asking him stuff and complimenting his clothes or hair. Phil’s heart was swelling with proudness and happiness, Dan was being appreciated and no one made a negative comment.

“Why does Dan call you Daddy?, asks… someone.” Phil licked his lower lip and Dan looked up at him with a smile. “Because it’s part of our dynamics. It makes him feel better I guess. Does it?” He asked looking at Dan, who nodded and grabbed one of his hands. “This one’s for you, mister.” Phil said poking Dan’s cheek. “Is Phil good to you?”

Dan raised his head and nodded forcefully. “He is! He buys me stuff, cuddles me and kisses because- because he says that my freckles are cute an’ pretty.” He shuffled closer to Phil and rested his head on his shoulder. “He cooks and helps me when I need something, he’s great and he always asks me things because he cares.” He pressed his forehead on Phil’s jaw and closes his eyes. “An’ he let me… let me do what I like…” He yawned and curled a little closer, purring loudly.

Phil caressed his back and kissed his forehead, sighing gently. Dan was almost falling asleep on him and Phil couldn’t help but laugh fondly at how much Dan trusted him. He pressed a small kiss on his forehead again and said goodbye to his subscribers, his first priority was Dan and in that moment his little needed him to put him to bed and cuddle him.

That night Dan went to bed happy and satisfied, he ended up curled on top of Phil with his face on his chest and his legs tangled with Phil’s, purring and surrounding Phil with his scent.


	9. Chapter 9

Going shopping with Dan was something new and extremely funny. The hybrid that day was clearly feeling little and he had glued himself to Phil’s side, mewling happily and looking up at him with wide eyes and a nice, big smile. Dan was talking pretty loudly, his tail wrapped around Phil’s waist and his hands in Phil’s pockets. It was chilly outside, it was almost snowing and Dan couldn’t help but look up at the sky every ten minutes. Phil found that adorable, it was a cute sight and he felt lucky to have such a cutie by his side.

They walked into the mall and Dan cowered behind Phil, flattering his ears back and tightening his tail around Phil. He was a little scared because there were a lot of people around, but Phil placed a hand on his back and smiled, kissing his forehead. It was going to be a long, long day, but a fun one because he was sure that Dan was going to enjoy every second of it. Phil caressed his shoulders and Dan snuggled closer, looking at every single person who glanced at Phil, hissing and puffing up his tail.

“What’s- are those things?” Dan murmured pointing at a pair of earrings.

Phil raised his head and then an eyebrow. “Oh, these are earrings, dear. They go in- I mean, you can wear them if you have your ear pierced.”

“I want them.” Dan’s ears perked up and he smiled at Phil. “My human ears have been pierced when I was born because- ‘cause the shop owner had to put my tag somewhere.” He said innocently.

Phil’s chest tightened and he just looked at Dan with a lovingly smile, caressing his cheek gently. “Okay, baby, just be sure to not hurt yourself while putting them on.”

They bought the earrings, obviously. Phil kept them in his pockets while Dan wandered around with big eyes. Phil let him explore until lunch time, which they decided to spend in a nice restaurant, and that turned out to be a little complicated. Dan was deep in his headspace and Phil had to help him eat, he didn’t mind at all, but few people stared at them and he just shrugged, focusing on Dan. Luckily Dan decided to not throw a tantrum and he ate his chicken and salad without complains. It made Phil’s chest bubble up with love and proudness, it was adorable and cute how Dan looked up at him with fond eyes and rosy cheeks.

Before going home Phil went to the grocery store and bought a lot of food. What he hadn’t told to Dan was that his parents were going to visit them that night since they were in town, Phil hoped for them best. His parents loved Dan, they had even bought him a small present, and was pretty sure that Dan liked them as well, he was just really shy around new people. He had never met them, he had just seen them through a monitor, and even then he had acted shyly and he had spent the whole videocall hidden behind Phil.

Dan grabbed Phil’s hand as soon as they got inside the taxi, he looked up at him and tilted his head a little, blinking slowly and sleepily. It wasn’t a good sign at all, when Dan was sleepy he tended to fuss around a lot, but he was little _and_ sleepy it was almost impossible to talk to him. He cuddled into Phil’s side and rested his head on his thigh, starting to purr quietly while squeezing Phil’s hand tightly. Phil felt like an awful person, he should have told Dan sooner about his parents, but he was scared to ruin their day out and now Dan was going to get all stressed because of him. He sighed and caressed his hair gently, twirling his curls and tracing small figures on his temples. He just hoped for the best.

Once the car stopped, Phil managed to pick Dan’s up and the grocery bags together. He placed Dan down on the couch and then headed into the kitchen to start their dinner, he wasn’t going to make anything fancy, but he was going to try his best just for his parents. He checked the clock and realised that he still had two hours before his parents arrived and judging by Dan’s soft snores, he had two more hours before seeing the hybrid wake up.

And the time flew by and suddenly it was six p.m. and Dan woke up and Phil was still cooking. He heard the hybrid mewl and yawn, then his footsteps and he appeared into the kitchen with a sleepy smile. Phil kissed the top of his head out of habits and Dan whined, placing his hands on his cheeks and pressing a soft and tentative kiss on Phil’s lips. It wasn’t the first time, but it was still new to them and Phil never tried to initiate things with Dan, but he enjoyed what they had.

Dan helped him lay the table and when Phil added two more plates Dan frowned, but the doorbell rang and Phil’s blood froze. He was fucked.

“Hi mum, hi dad.” Phil said as soon as he opened the front door. He hugged them both and then he let them in. “Dan should be in the kitchen, please be quiet since he isn’t used to loud noises.” He escorted them into the kitchen and when he opened the door, Dan’s face dropped. His ears flattered and he wrapped his tail around himself nervously. “These are my parents, they have wanted to meet you for a long time, Danny.” Phil said in the softest voice, smiling fondly at him.

“Oh, look at you, you’re even more gorgeous in real life, that PC screen did no justice to your face.” Phil’s mum said walking a little closer to Dan, her hand a little raised with a shiny bag hanging from her skinny fingers. “This is for you.”

Dan looked up at Phil, who nodded apprehensively. “T-thank you, ma’am.” He took the bag and rushed to put it in Phil’s bedroom.

When Dan got back in the kitchen he hid behind Phil’s back, looking at his parents with his head tilted. He was curious and they smelled like wood and roses, they looked a lot like Phil and Dan wasn’t intimidated by them because Phil wouldn’t bring anyone dangerous in the house. However he just stood behind him and gripped his shirt tightly, mewling quietly and blinking while Phil’s mum talked about their journey.

The dinner went by rather quickly and Dan enjoyed meeting Phil’s parents, he spoke a little here and there and for the remaining time he just looked at Phil and gripped his hands. He was grateful once they left and he climbed in Phil’s lap, mewling angrily and then purring a little, only to prove Phil that he was mad, of course, but not that much.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my parents’ visit.” Phil murmured caressing his back and pressing a kiss on his head. “I’m really sorry, dear.” Dan grumbled and snuggled closer. “It must have been awful, but my parents were nice, yeah? Did you like the present?” Dan nodded and played with the bracelet Phil’s mum bought him. “It looks good on you.”

“It’s soft.” Dan murmured pressing his wrist and his bracelet on Phil’s face. “And- and smells good. Just like you.”

Phil smiled and kissed his forehead. Dan talking and showing him things meant that he wasn’t mad anymore and he was getting more comfortable. Phil let Dan adjust on his lap and as soon as Dan started to purr loudly he placed his hands on his hips and caressed his hips a little, pressing small kisses all over his face, making him giggle and squeal while kicking his legs a little. There wasn’t a better sound than Dan’s laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days passed by rather quickly and Phil got busy with his videos. Dan tried to help him a little, he smiled at him and chatted with him for a bit during the shootings. Phil even made him participate in one of his videos, he got a little sketch and he had had so much fun, plus Phil had made him feel so good, praising him and telling him what an amazing job he did. Dan had watched Phil edit the video that night, curled up in his lap with his face pressed in his neck while purring loudly and happily. He had never felt so safe in his whole life.

When Dan woke up, around midnight let’s say, he found Phil still awake with his eyes glued on the computer screen. Phil didn’t even notice him, and Dan smiled sleepily and raised his head a little, pressing a small kiss to Phil’s lips. He let out a small gasp and looked down at Dan, his eyes wide and tired from all that editing, but still soft and filled with love. Dan stared at him and laughed a little, pressing another kiss on Phil’s lips, tasting his chapped lips and the coffee he had drunk before.

“Oh hi there.” Phil said petting his hair and caressing his cheek. “I see you’re awake now.” He pressed another kiss on Dan’s lips and smiled at him. “Did I wake you up?”

Dan shook his head and pressed a kiss on his chin. “I love being here with you.” He said gently, half asleep with his eyes almost closed. “I miss your mum’s treats. Do you have any?” He grumbled, curling a little closer to Phil. “Because- because I really liked them and if you had them I’d like to eat one.” He muttered almost slurring his words. “Please.” He added politely.

Phil laughed and shook his head. “Unluckily, I don’t. I’m sorry dear.” He pressed a kiss on his lips and smiled. “I only have the fruity ones.” Dan whined and grumbled, shaking his head. “I’ll call her tomorrow morning and I’ll ask her to bring you some more, okay?”

Dan nodded and yawned sleepily. “Bed, please.” He said purring rather loudly. He was sure that Phil could feel it through his ribcage. “Pretty please, Daddy?” His eyes were wide and his pupils were dilated.

Phil smiled and nodded, he held him tightly in his arms and stood up, Dan smiled and rested his chin on Phil’s shoulder and wrapped his tail around his waist. It was the usual between them, Dan loved to be carried around and Phil just enjoyed to take care of him and kiss him cutely until his pretty lips were rosy. Dan was a perfect boyfriend, he was still a little scared of loud things and large crowds but Phil always made sure to take care of him; he had never left him alone.

The night was always the same, Dan would curl up on Phil’s chest, purring and pulling at Phil’s t-shirt until he decided to undress. They cuddled and kissed, rubbing their noses together and playing with their fingers. It was routine but it was perfect, Phil would never change Dan with anyone else. He was pretty sure that that was love, it couldn’t be anything else. He had never felt such a connection with anyone else, just with Dan and that was because they were in sync.

That night he had curled closer than usual to him, wrapping his arms around the small hybrid, he had pressed several kisses between his ears until he had laughed, nudging his jawline with his nose, sucking hard on his pacifier. He had fallen asleep shortly after, his whole body pressed on Phil’s and his hands on his chest, scratching gently at the soft skin. His legs were between Phil’s and for the rest of the night he had stayed in that position, enjoying the soft puffs of air in his hair. Phil smelled like mint at night, in the morning he smelled like coffee and during the rest of the day he smelled like vanilla mixed with something else. He smelled like home.

The morning was a whole different story. If Dan was little he would throw a tantrum whenever Phil tried to wake him up before eleven in the morning. It was a little silly but nice, Phil didn’t really mind because he loved to hear his whiny voice and he loved to hear him grumble, plus his tail puffed up all nicely and even though he was all red and angry.

And that morning he was little and for once he woke up before Phil, yawning cutely and stirring with a soft moan. He blinked tiredly and poked Phil’s cheek with a finger, whining and pawing at his chest. He was hungry and needy, he wanted food and cuddles and if Phil wasn’t going to give them to him then he would take them without asking. He sat up on his chest and tugged at his shirt, he sighed and tugged at the cloth again, sighing and meowing loudly.

“Phil.” He said dragging the “I” a little, poking his neck. “Phil we have things to do!”

He got shoved off of Phil’s chest, but an arm wrapped around his waist protectively. It was kind of funny and Dan giggled, rolling on his back and squishing his way out from Phil’s grip. He smiled and kissed his forehead before starting to paw at his chest again, he meowed loudly and then pinched Phil’s arm, finally waking him up.

“What are you doing?” Phil grumbled with a loud yawn, rubbing his eyes and looking at Dan.

“Waking you up.” He said poking his hip. “Like you always do.”

“A kiss would be enough you know.” Phil whined looking at Dan with a small giggle. “Did you sleep well?” He murmured placing a hand on his cheek.

“A kiss?” Dan said dipping his head down to kiss his lips. “Like this?” He murmured laughing and flicking his nose. “Or like this?” He asked with a soft voice, kissing Phil a little deeply.

“What’s up with you today?” Phil asked laughing and caressing his cheek.

“I just want to kiss you and be cute to you…” Dan said shyly, sighing and rolling away from Phil. “Sorry.”

Phil frowned and hugged him, placing a small kiss on his neck. “Hush, come here.” He said sneaking a hand under his t-shirt to caress his chest softly. He loved how cute and warm Dan was, how pretty he was in the morning and how lovely he was, purring loudly whenever Phil touched him and kissed him even on the cheek.

Dan rolled around and wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, snuggling closer and giggling quietly, he loved to be cuddled and taken care of. Phil smiled and petted his hair, smiling and kissing the top of his head. “’M hungry…” Dan said fluttering his eyes shut, still sleepy but too stubborn to admit it.

“Mh, I can see that.” Phil said laughing and shaking his head. He smiled and started to toy with Dan’s hair, making him purr again. “What do you want to eat.”

“Hot tea and chocolate biscuits.” He slurred sleepily, curling his toes and fingers with a soft yawn, his ears twitched and his tail wrapped around Phil’s middle, gluing Dan to Phil’s body.

Phil hummed and kept on stroking his hair, he scratched his scalp softly and pressed a small kiss on his cheek, seeing Dan fall asleep within minutes. It was their routine, Dan would always fall asleep after few minutes of fooling around with Phil in the morning. He was happy, he truly was, and he was pretty sure that Dan was happy too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAA sorry guys for being so late but I finally got a gf and I've been on cloud nine for a lont time. This is the last chapter and I hope you've enjoyed it!   
> See you soon, pals!


End file.
